


Maple

by chagguk



Category: League of Legends
Genre: +18, Action, Drama, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, explicit (sex), explicit violence (not sexual), fight, longfic (probably), mature (sex)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chagguk/pseuds/chagguk
Summary: The flame of hope was growing inside Ezreal. After hearing rumors about a supposed pair of adventurers in Ionia, the young piltovian didn't hesitate and went after more information about it, convinced he would finally find his missing parents; but little did he know about the magnitute of the problem he was getting himself into, experiencing trouble and new sensations with a certain drunk ionian wanderer.
Relationships: Ezreal/Yasuo (League of Legends)
Kudos: 6





	Maple

**E** verything was so blurry. 

After regaining consciousness, Ezreal’s head was a hot mess. A pain in his head made the act of maintaining his eyes open difficult. He slowly became aware of the situation, sitting next to a pile of leaves that simulated a pillow. 

His blonde hair and clothes were humid, as if he had just come out of the shower. But who in their right mind shower full clothed? Ezreal could be a little impulsive and kinda... _brave_ , but he didn’t have a screw loose like that. 

He put those futile thoughts aside trying to understand where he was, and the water in his ear wasn’t helping at all. Ezreal then got up from the icy wooden ground, shook his head down and analyzed his surroundings. 

By the looks of it, he was in some sort of old house, with the floor either rotten or falling apart across the residence. The house was humble, and only a few worn furniture decorated the room. 

What really caught the blonde’s attention was a symbol suspended on the ceiling by a thin rope, in a shape and with drawings that Ezreal didn’t know. He was an experienced adventurer, the piltovian knew beliefs and traditions from all sorts of countries, and he was pretty sure that one wasn’t native to any region he was ever been to. 

The full moon shining through the window indicated he probably passed out for a few hours. Ezreal forced his mind to try to recap the fats, but his headache only got worse. _“I think this sea water was so much that even entered my brain. Well, I’m too young and hot to die anyway, so it's alright.”_ He thought, with arrogance and drama as usual. 

Ezreal wandered around the house, wrinkling his nose at the big quantity of dust and filth accumulated. Maybe it was abandoned, which makes the situation even more odd. The blonde has faced way worse in his explorer’s career, but he couldn’t help but feel a shiver down his spine when he felt someone’s presence on the place. Or better saying, _something’s_ presence. 

He held tight in his gauntlet, with his instinct indicating telling him to do so. 

When he found out the house entrance, he left it and felt a light breeze touch his face. The temperature was kinda low on that night, but the view Ezreal was contemplating made him totally ignore that detail. Giant trees, unknown plants, a whole fauna and flora that the explorer had never seen before. It was almost magical. 

Lost in the gorgeous view he was seeing, he didn’t notice a presence of another person behind him. A man was leaning against the house’s wall, with a considerably big sake bottle in hands. The stranger took a big sip on the beverage, letting a small portion of it fall into his blue neck cloth, before speaking. 

— Oh, so you’re still alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is gonna be another translation of one of my portuguese works. Just a little prologue to get y'all incited about what's gonna happen next, the real story starts in the next chapter.
> 
> And as always, here comes a friendly reminder: Some facts are true to LoL's lore and others I changed or just made up, so the plot could be better delivered.


End file.
